conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Main Page
Raieh Raieh is a community world-building site. This fantasy world comes to life with fractal maps, fantastic creatures, intertwining histories, fantasy art, and 3D renders. Contributors have written hundreds of pages describing Raieh, and yet vast regions of the planet remain unexplored... Nearly two thousand years ago a great cataclysm shook Raieh. The survivors rebuilt, explored, and migrated. Now, new civilizations have appeared, with no memory of those who came before. Only the ancients remember, and they do not often speak of times long past. Men, elves and dwarfs mingle with emerging races like Valkyrie, Ugiri, Skejad, and others. Empires rise and fall, and the glories of ages past lie in ruins. Grand adventures await those brave enough to explore this distant, sparkling world. :I've moved this from the Main Page since that isn't a place to advertise other wikis. Angela (talk) 07:03, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) A Suggestion Hi, it's me, James.S! First, thank you, Angela. Also, I have a suggestion. howbout we make a list somewheres for all those little articles that need development/expansion. sincerely, James.S :That sounds a good idea. Perhaps the most important ones could be listed on the Main Page. Angela talk Another Suggestion Hi, it's me (again), James.S! I have another suggestion (as implied by the title). The userpages on this wiki are sparce in the extreme! I think it would be very beneficial to expand them, starting with my own, which I'm doing next. sincerely, James.S Hiya Why don't you have the main page as an introduction and change the community portal to the World Portal, or you could start a new page called World Portal. I will add this for you now. This looks like fun, but I am mostly too busy working on my own wiki to help out. If I get bored I will pop by, but it wont be that often im afraid. Hmmmm I can't edit it as I'm not an Admin, but if you go to MediaWiki:Sidebar and then enter the URL for the World Portal it will appear in your navigation box. Then you can have the World Portal as a type of portal going to the different worlds :) Mostly Zen (talk) 22:15, 17 July 2006 (UTC) Vandalism As a protection against vandalism, the Main Page has been protected. It is now only possible to edit the main page if you are a registered Conworlder. Cprhodesact 05:12, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Uh...little help? How do you get a link to say something different than the article title? Send me a private message please! --Sammyatt 22:55, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :Do you mean linking to a section of a page? You can do that by using a # sign between the article title and section title. The World of Ur#Mythology for example. Angela talk 00:25, 25 February 2007 (UTC) ::Not that, though thankyou for that tip. Let me give an example: If, for instance, the title of the article I wanted to link to was Dragons. How do I get the actual blue writing in the link to be written as a different phrase, for example, "the winged lizards"? --Sammyatt 21:25, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :::Use a pipe character (|) between the article title and the link text you want. For example, Home appears as Home. Angela talk 21:47, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Lorica Maybe Lorica on the front page should be merged into the Retrovian Empire? After all, they are part of the same world. X911 22:44, 12 April 2007 (UTC) I'm inclined to agree with that suggestion. Cprhodesact 22:53, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Featured Content I fell maybe we should have a featured article occasionally. There are some very detailed and excellent articles, particularly in the NRW, that could be featured on the main page. What's the feeling? Cprhodesact 22:53, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :That would be a nice addition to the Main Page. Angela talk 19:12, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Many worldbuilding wikis There are so many worldbuilding wikis on Wikia already. I don't suppose it would be a good idea to try to merge them, but perhaps we could tie them together? Basilicus defines a sci-fi universe that makes room for magic... we could make room for any created world in our vast universe, and I'm sure other worldbuilding wikis could do the same thing. It bugs me that these worldbuilding wikis are mostly redundant in purpose, yet are separate and draw manpower away from each other. --Brilliand 17:23, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :I agree. I'll suggest it to Angela when I see her on IRC next. :) Blast 15.04.07 1829 (UTC) ::Which ones do you think should merge? Angela talk 19:12, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :::c:basilicus, c:myra, part of c:novelas (as mentioned on the main page) and this one are all I've seen so far, but I'm sure there's more. :::I've seen three separate categories worldbuilding can be divided into: storytelling (c:novelas), roleplaying rules (c:rpg and part of basilicus) and the basic world design. Even those are pretty interrelated, so they could come together into a single wiki, although separating them is justifiable. ::::Myra is mostly German, so I don't think it makes sense to merge that. We've found having separate wikis for different languages works much better. Basilicus is quite an active wiki, so I'm not sure how they'd benefit by being merged with another wiki. Angela talk 01:10, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :just a suggestion: how about some kind of small webring? just make a template with all worldbuilding wikis and put it on the frontpage everywhere. anonym ::That would be fine if all the wikis want it. You could make a which could easily be included on the other wikis. Angela (talk) 14:09, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Stupid Question Section A I know this is probably a stupid question, but does anyone know how to get my conworld into Conworld Wikia? :You can create a new page for it using this box: :Angela talk 22:44, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Section B ::thanks, does anyone know where and how I should create a link?um, me? 17:26, 9 June 2007 (UTC) :::Once you've created the page, you could link to it from the Main Page. Angela talk 17:42, 9 June 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, two questions: first, how exactly do i do that? and second, how do I make it so only I can edit it? um, me? 23:35, 9 June 2007 (UTC) :::::#To make a link, just type the page title inside double square brackets like this. :::::#You can't prevent others from editing on Wikia. The idea of this site is that it is open and collaborative. :::::Angela talk 01:50, 10 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::Thanks, but what I meant was how do I place a link specifically in the main page :::::::You can edit the main page here. Angela talk 02:41, 10 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks, but I tried that already. Any other suggestions? :::::::::I hadn't realised you're so new here. The main page can only be edited by users who have been here for 4 days or more, so you should be able to edit it in a few days. I've added a link there to Ekho for you. Angela talk 14:48, 10 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Thank you very much. um, me? 15:27, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Section C On my watchlist, what do those numbers in parentheses mean? um, me? 15:55, 10 June 2007 (UTC) :The number of characters added (in green) or removed (in red) in the last edit. Angela talk 22:56, 10 June 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks again, also in my watchlist, there are numbers that look like the time, are these the time last edited, or not? Because they changed when I edited a page, but they are not the correct time. um, me? 02:28, 11 June 2007 (UTC) :::They are probably the time in UTC but you can change that to your local time in your preferences. Angela talk 02:35, 11 June 2007 (UTC) ::::Thanks again. um, me? 13:29, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Webring created I have created the template to the right for inclusion in the various constructed worlds wikis, per the suggestion above. I plan to put it on the main page soon if there are no objections. Also, are there any suggested changes? --Brilliand 03:32, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Really confused My request for a wikia for my world Terra was answered with a request to join this site. Which is cool, I'm fine with that, not what I'm talking about. My question is, uh, how do I get started? Am I adding m own world or what? How do I start a new article? Really confused about, well, kinda the bare basics. Please help someone. Firstly, I usually start new articles by typing the article name into the Search box. Because it doesn't exist I get the "start this article" link - clicking on that allows you to start an article. If you're creating your very own Conworld, you can start by adding the Conworld name to the List of Conworlds page. Then click on the dead (red) link there and you can start your article. Cprhodesact 04:49, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Wikia's New Style I know it doesn't affect Constructed worlds as a whole, since I think this place uses the default theme, anyway, but it may affect your pages. So, get the news here, and if you wish, read the very long debate about it here. --Dymero 01:18, 15 June 2008 (UTC)